Little Surprise
by Serpentina Lynn
Summary: Wanda hasn't been feeling well so she visits the doctor and gets shocking news


**Here's another Wanda/Vision one-shot, a happy one this time. I hope you like it. A thousand thanks to Spitfire47 for editing.**

 **xo Serpentina**

* * *

"The doctor will see you in a few minutes," the portly, overly-cheerful nurse chimed. She closed the door to the little examination room with a small filled plastic cup held tightly in her chubby fingers.

Wanda looked uncomfortably at the papery gown she was meant to cover herself in. It didn't look like quite enough material to cover much or opaque enough even if it did. She sighed and stripped down to her crimson, woollen socks, folding her clothes neatly. She slid her arms into the gown, laid the sheet over her lap, and climbed awkwardly onto the bench to wait.

Minutes passed.

 _This is silly._ Wanda told herself. _I shouldn't be here. The test was wrong. I messed it up somehow. There's no way I could be-_

"Ms. Maximoff." The door opened to reveal a slight older woman. She had prematurely grey hair and kind hazel eyes. "I'm Dr. Fowler."

The doctor held out her hand. Wanda took it tentatively. Even with her powers more or less under control, she tried to avoid physical contact with others. She had a tendency to shock them with the residual electricity that always seemed to be buzzing just under her skin. This time, mercifully, Dr. Fowler's delicate hand only met with Wanda's shaky, slightly clammy palm.

"Congratulations," the doctor began, looking at Wanda's charts. "Your pregnancy test came back positive. That's probably not much of a surprise to you, though. Tell me, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Not great," Wanda admitted. She was stunned. How could the test be positive? One wrong test was one thing, but two? There had to be a mistake. "Wait. Did you say the test was positive? Are you sure? Can you run it again?"

Wanda's heartbeat echoed in her ears and pulsed in her fingertips. She blinked to hide the red glow that always showed in her eyes when she was stressed.

"It was run twice," Dr. Fowler promised with concerned in her eyes. "It's not a mistake. False positives are very rare, I assure you."

"It's impossible," Wanda murmured, more to herself that to the doctor. "He's not… he can't… it's just… it's just not possible."

"Sweetheart, men will tell you all sorts of stories about how they can't get you pregnant. He'll pull out, he had a vasectomy, he had an accident as a kid, etc. It's pretty much all lies." Dr. Fowler had a knowing smirk.

"That's not-"

"I understand what you're going through." Dr. Fowler made a note. "If the pregnancy is unwanted, there are options. I can get you in touch with a counsellor that specializes in this kind of case."

"No," Wanda said quietly but fiercely. "Not unwanted. Just… unexpected. I could never..."

She looked down at her stomach. It was still as flat as ever, and yet, somehow a spark has form. A bit of magic had taken root in her core, a seed made from light and stardust had turned into flesh.

"I'll tell you what. We don't usually do this so early, but when there is a question with the test, we can take a peek inside." Dr. Fowler gestured to the sonography machine in the corner of the room. It looked like a small black and white tv monitor with a wand attached by a cable. "We won't see much, but we can try to find the heart."

Wanda nodded her silent consent.

"This will be cold," Dr. Fowler apologized as she squirted a blob of clear slime onto Wanda's goose-flesh covered abdomen.

After a few seconds of pressing the sonogram wand into Wanda's belly, the doctor pointed to the screen.

"Look right there. See that little flutter?" The doctor asked, tapping the screen with her fingernail. "That's your baby's heartbeat. It's a little fast, but nothing to be concerned about. It's just doing a little cardio. Sprinting, perhaps." She smiled warmly.

Wanda felt her own heart race along with that pulse. She felt heat in her cheeks and the room spun slightly. She laughed as a tear escaped her lashes and rolled down her face.

 _Sprinting,_ She mused. _Pietro loved sprinting._

"Ms. Maximoff, are you alright?" Dr. Fowler touched Wanda's arm. A tiny red spark of static shot between them.

"I'm-" Wanda started to say she was fine but the doctor's wide eyes made her look back at the screen.

"Oh, my." Dr. Fowler pressed the sonogram wand harder into Wanda's belly.

"What is it?" Wanda winced. The pressure was just this side of painful.

"Do you see that?" The doctor pointed to a spot just above the flutter.

Wanda nodded, not wanting to admit that she saw nothing.

"Ms. Maximoff, I believe you're having twins!"

* * *

 _Twins. Twins. You're having twins._ The words echoed in Wanda's mind the entire way home.

She and Vision had been hiding in the little attic flat since her escape from captivity. He had barely let her out of his sight in the last few weeks but Wanda had insisted on leaving for the day by herself under the pretense of wanting to do some shopping in the nearby shops.

 _Won't he be surprised?_ Wanda smiled secretly to herself as she headed up the stairs toward her love.


End file.
